


Deep in thought

by RangerFinchy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Live, Internal Monologue, implied Hono/Umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerFinchy/pseuds/RangerFinchy
Summary: Before the first live, Umi finds the need to reassure herself.Crossposted on FFnet under the same name
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Deep in thought

“We’ll be performing out first convert right after this at 4:00pm.” “Please come see us.”

Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan’s words of invitation still wrung through my ears. Earlier, they weren’t having much luck getting people to pay any attention to them. They turned to me and saw that someone finally took a flier from me, but, even then, I barely had more luck than them with regards to garnering people’s attention. Everywhere we looked, there would be groups of students piled around a club of their interest. The school band, who was recruiting around the same area as us, had way more traction than a trio of second years... I suppose that’s to be expected. Having little to no history as a club isn’t appealing, and when you barely have any members... It’s hard to get people to notice us. Troubling thoughts but that’s... not important now. Now, is a more daunting task.

I look in the mirror and see myself in my new outfit. _“How embarrassing”_ I thought to myself. Exposed shoulders, a fairly short skirt, and more skin than I would even be willing to show off normally... How shameless. But, the more I think of it... the more I remember how Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan looked in their outfits as well... _“Cute”_ was my first thought.

But! Thy’re them, and I’m me. Cute outfits that complement their personalities and accentuate their nice figures... It fits them. “ _Pun intended I suppose.”_ They’re energetic and natural performers. That much was evident when we were practicing. It wouldn’t be too farfetched to say that, compared to me, they’re much more invested in this whole _thing_. Whatever this _thing_ is... Had anyone told me a year ago that I would have been a School Idol of all things, my first question would have been “What’s a School Idol?” My µ’sing - _“Heh, I guess that pun was intended too.” -_ was interrupted by Kotori-chan.

“Umi-chan,” she called me, “let’s go?”

“Hm? Sure.” I responded, before giving myself one last look in the mirror.

I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this...

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

We’re backstage, about to take our positions, and I take a look at the clock on the wall to check the time. 3:57pm was the time read on the wall clock. 3 minutes until we go on stage... 3 minutes until our first performance as µ’s.

“Aren’t you excited, Umi-chan?” said the voice of Honoka-chan.

Lost in my own thoughts, I was caught off guard. With a small yelp, I magaed to reply, “Excited?”

“Mhm! Excited!” She repeated with the same vigour she always had. “For this, for µ’s.”

“µ’s, huh?” I say. “... Honoka-chan... what if we fail?” Minutes before we begin, I can’t help but think that all of this will end in failure. What if nobody ends up liking us? What if we can’t save the school? What do we do then?

“Hm?” She responds with a finger to her chin, thinking. “I don’t really think about it. I don’t know.” She pauses before continuing. “Call it a feeling, a premonition, but I don’t think we’re gonna fail.”

She says all of that so confidently, without a care in the world, that I can’t help but think that it’s true.

She turns to me with a thousand-watt smile and asks, “Don’t you think so too, umi-chan?”

I’m taken back to previous evenings where our concert was but a plan in action. They, Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan, told me about the outfits we would be performing in, and I freaked. At the time it was too much for me to take and I even told them that I would rather perform in my own school uniform. _“At least it was something I was comfortable wearing...”_ I thought at the time. As a reply to my agitations all she said initially was “But I want it to be a success.” From then on, and to some extent even before that it was clear how seriously she was taking this. It became obvious how important this was to her. To her, there’s no possibility that we would fail. We put so much into this that we can’t fail, right?

“Mmm, I think... things are going to turn out alright” I reply back at her.

I briefly look at the clock. 3:59pm, it reads.

“Umi-chan! Honoka-chan!” Kotori calls us in a loud whisper. “Let’s get into position!”

“We should get going!” Honoka-chan says with excitement before walking ahead. She turns back to me and reaches her hand out. She asks, “Shall we?”

All my life I’ve been stagnant, living life safely and without much excitement. Too many times to count, I’ve been too scared to do anything exciting, to do anything meaningful. And too many times to count, Honoka-chan has been there to reach out to me and bring motion back in my life. She invited me to play with her and her friends when we were little, and I was too shy. She forced me to climb trees that I didn’t think I could climb just to enjoy the view at the top. She asked me to join her and Kotori-chan in becoming a School Idol. And now, she’s reaching out to me, leading me to our first performance as a group. Honoka-chan’s always been there to take my hand and bring me on new and exciting adventures. Most of the time, I resist and try to stay as I am. All of the time, I find myself enjoying it all.

As the clock strikes 4:00pm, I take her hand and reply “We shall.” Hand in hand, we walk to catch up to Kotori-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! This was my first time in a while writing.


End file.
